


Šeřík, angrešt a ticho

by kingkoblih



Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [17]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, idiot elves
Genre: F/M, Geralt: zatloukat zatloukat zatloukat!, M/M, Náclav je sluníčko, Radbod je naprostej poklad v sociálních situacích, Stanujeme Náclava, Stanujeme Yennefer a přejeme jí jen to nejlepší!, Tichoslav doesnt give a shit anymore, ale Radbod za to nemůže, hetero fluff, je z něj chůva pro neschopného panovníka, nechme Tichoslava si konečně vrznout 2k20, slibuju že se fakt snaží, smutný a stále lehce nerozhodný Marigold
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Patnáctý díl vaší oblíbené (a dnes ne až tak úplně) homoerotické ságy spojující Zaklínače a Hloupoučké Elfy!Protože Yennefer si zaslouží svůj vlastní malý díleček. <3Co se dělo prvních pár dní po nečekaném návratu našich hrdinů zpět do Stříbra? Jak se zachoval stále ještě velmi neohrabaný král Radbod? Jak moc se Stříbro změnilo od chvíle, kdy je naši hrdinové navštívili naposledy? Najde si Yennefer konečně nového fackovacího panáka, když Marigolda už má moc ráda na to, aby si z něj neustále tropila ošklivé šoufky? To vše se dozvíte právě dnes v krátkém, roztěkaném, ale za to řádně fluffovitém pokračování!Tak nebrečte a enjoy <3
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Náclav & Rabod, Yennefer & Tichoslav
Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Šeřík, angrešt a ticho

Překvapení.

Vždycky byli překvapení. Nikdo jí nikdy nevěřil. Nikdo ji nikdy nebral vážně. Ne, dokud se neukázalo, že svoje slovo vždycky do puntíku dodrží. Geralt to věděl. Marigold, jakkoliv uměl být zabedněný, to taky po nějaké době pochopil. A proto taky jako jediní nedopadli na zadek.

S hlasitým vrzáním postele, které pod jejich váhou praskl rám pod matrací, se snažili vyhrabat z jedné velké hromady. Prodírali se jeden přes druhého, naříkali, mručeli, mračili se, snažili se rozsukovat končetiny z jednoho velkého chuchvalce těl, zatímco Geralt s Marigoldem za nimi portálem ladně prošli – Marigold svírající v rukou mimo jiné i její zavazadla, a Geralt nesoucí v náruči Zinaidu, ženu, kterou předešlého dne našli zesláblou v lese. Bez jediného škobrtnutí došlápli na kamennou podlahu a uvolnili místo pro ni.

Naposledy se rozhlédla po sklepení zámečku. Chodbami se ozývaly rychlé, zarputilé kroky, křik a halekání. Byl čas téhle smrduté stoce konečně říct sbohem. Natáhla paži do portálu a nahmatala Marigoldovu ruku. Ne, že by jeho pomoc potřebovala, ale velmi si užívala gentlemanská gesta. Luskla a ve sklepení zhasly všechny louče. Když procházela portálem, zanechávala za sebou jen tmu. Tmu a zlo, které už navždycky mělo bloudit chodbami zámečku a rozprostírat se do celého království. A proč vlastně? Jen proto, že severní národ byl tak slepý… S vítězoslavným úsměvem vstoupila do ložnice krále Radboda. Portál se za ní vmžiku zavřel a v místnosti po něm zbyl jen elektrizující pach ozónu.

Král Radbod, zasmušilý mladý elf se slámově žlutými vlasy a temnými kruhy pod očima, se hrbil za malým dřevěným stolkem, u kterého právě se svou pravou rukou Náclavem a poradcem Tichoslavem, kteří nevypadali o nic méně překvapeně, pročítali hromady listin. Nikdo z nich nebyl schopen slova. A Yen neměla v úmyslu se představovat první.

„Uf,“ zahekal kdesi za ní Veselko. Konečně se mu podařilo vymotat se z hromady na posteli a postavil se. Milorád byl hned po jeho boku a na nohy se pomalu jeden za pomoci druhého sbírali i Bran s Dřítkem a drobný bard Konstantin. Všichni byli pomačkaní a ušmudlaní, až na Veselka, jehož oděv byl i přes to nešťastné přistání rovňoučký a dokonale mu padl. Dokonce ani vlasy neměl rozcuchané. Musela uznat, že tak silnou auru kolem žádného elfa snad ještě nikdy nezaznamenala.

„Veselko?“ promluvil Radbod. Konečně mu začalo docházet, co je celá ta podivná společnost zač. Vystřelil ze svého místa za stolem a vrhl se ke svému příteli.

„Zdravím tě,“ pípnul Veselko. Veškerá síla, kterou měl ještě před pár dny v očích i ve hlase, se vytratila. Nedokázal se na Radboda pořádně ani podívat. Sklopil hlavu a poklekl. „Omlouvám se za tak rychlý vpád na tvůj hrad, králi Radbode,“ zahuhlal.

Radbod jen zakroutil hlavou a popadl mladého kamaráda za ramena, pomohl mu zpátky na nohy.

„Co blázníš, Veselko, přece jsme se dohodli, že takové hlouposti dělat nebudeme. Jsme si rovni, vzpomínáš?“ Hleděl na Veselka nanejvýš znepokojeně. Veselko se mu stále nebyl schopný podívat do očí. Tak, jako když na něj předešlého večera naštvaně křiknul Marigold, i teď se zdál být maličký, přímo titěrný, neviditelný, bezbranný. Zakroutil chabě hlavou.

„Už ne, Radbode, už dávno ne.“

„Co se stalo?“ hleděl Radbod nechápavě. „Kde máš korunu?“

„Mohli bychom… Mohli bychom se nejprve trochu prospat?“ pípnul Veselko. „Slibuju, že ti všechno vysvětlím, hned jak načerpáme trochu sil.“

„Jistě, jistě, cokoliv, co si řekneš, příteli,“ usmál se Radbod. Pokynul Tichoslavovi, který ladným pohybem vyskočil na nohy a upravil si tmavozelený kabátek. Hnědé vlasy měl sepnuté do nízkého ohonu a z jeho lehkého úsměvu vyzařoval klid, i když jeho oči byly jen o něco méně znepokojené než ty Radbodovy. Jako správný královský rádce na sobě nesměl nechat nic znát. Tichým kývnutím se pozdravil se všemi příchozími a vzal Veselka kolem ramen.

„Tak pojďte, najdeme pro vás nějaké pěkné místo.“

„Radbode,“ odkašlal si Geralt a bradou pohodil k ženě, kterou stále svíral v náruči. I přes Yenninu péči byla Zinaida slabá a sotva dýchala. Černé pavučiny na jejím těle slábly, ale stále na nezdravě sněhobílé kůži zlověstně zářily.

„Ach, ano, jistě… Náclave, pomoz Geraltovi na ošetřovnu. Vysvětlete léčitelům, co se stalo, a ať se o ni postarají.“

„Když dovolíte, vaše veličenstvo,“ skočila mu do řeči Yennefer, „postarám se o ni sama.“

„Naši léčitelé…“

„Mi určitě moc rádi pomohou, děkuji,“ střelila po něm jeden ze svých zářivých, leč chladných úsměvů.

Radbod zaraženě mlčel.

Náclav se tiše zachechtal.

„Tak pojď, Geralte, ať si můžeš odpočinout.“

„Vy tři,“ zabručel Radbod a přejel pohledem z Geralta na Marigolda a na Yennefer, „přijďte za mnou co nejdřív. Chci slyšet, co se stalo.“

„S radostí,“ zívnul Marigold, aniž by se na krále podíval. „Že jseš to ty, klidně ti to i zazpívám.“

Radbod zaraženě mlčel.

Náclav se znovu tiše zachechtal.

Celá společnost se vydala za spánkem a Radbod zůstal v ložnici sám s rozbitou postelí.

***

Když se znovu shledali, Radbod s Náclavem a Tichoslavem seděli v jeho pracovně. Dovnitř otevřeným oknem proudil vlahý vzduch, o tolik čerstvější a přívětivější než ten, který ještě ráno dýchali na Severu. Spolu s ním dovnitř doléhaly ozvěnou hlasy trhovců a nákupčích, klapání koňských kopyt a mečení koz. To vše se prolínalo s veselou melodií, kterou právě na nádvoří pod okny vyhrával na svou zobcovou flétnu Konstantin, drobný elf s nepřirozeně velkým kloboukem s berneščím pérem a s hbitými prsty, které mu kromě preludování na různé nástroje sloužily i k dalšímu koníčku – odemykání všemožných i nemožných zámků, o čemž se při úprku z Veselkova zámečku velmi zblízka přesvědčili.

Geralt, Marigold a Yennefer vstoupili do pracovny až na vyzvání, jak se slušelo a patřilo. Nicméně tam jejich dobré mravy tak nějak končily. Geralt se bez vyzvání posadil na nejbližší židli a Marigolda Yennefer usadila do křesílka u krbu. K jeho nohám položila kufřík a bez větší námahy utrhla zbytek rukávu špinavé košile, který hodila rovnou do hromádky popela v krbu. Opatrně začala odkrývat spáleninu na paži, která potřebovala další převaz.

Radbod si s povzdechem tiskl kořen nosu a snažil se udržet nervy na uzdě.

„Prosím. Geralte,“ zabručel. „Jednou. Jen jednou bych rád zažil chvíli, kdy vy dva nerozpoutáte ve Stříbře totální chaos.“

Geralt s potutelným úsměvem pokrčil rameny. „Co ti na to můžu říct? Opravdu se snažíme.“

„Mluv za sebe,“ uchechtl se Marigold ze svého křesílka.

„A co se zas stalo tobě?“ zeptal se Radbod, který právě sjížděl barda pohledem. Marigold však jen mávl rukou.

„Ále to je jen takový…“

„Vypadáš staře.“

Místností se rozhostilo trapné ticho.

Náclav se plácl do čela a Tichoslavovi cukaly koutky.

„Měj trochu úcty. Ta rána je ošklivá a zanícená a jedovatá slina pubertálního elfa ji zahojit nepomůže,“ řekla Yen jakoby nic.

Radbod se začervenal. Geralta by zajímalo, jestli rozčilením, nebo jen z pouhé Yenniny přítomnosti. Věděl moc dobře, že je možné obojí.

„Víš vůbec s kým mluvíš?“ vybreptal ze sebe.

Yen po něm hodila milý úsměv. „Ne.“ Dál se věnovala odhalování nepěkné mokvající rány zející pod obvazy.

Radbod několikrát němě otevřel pusu, ale nezmohl se na slovo. Tichoslav se za ním tiše dusil smíchy a ani Náclav nedokázal schovat drobný úsměv, který se mu vyloudil na rtech. Nakonec se zamračil.

„Nemohlas to udělat na ošetřovně? Kdo ví, čím mi to tu bude smrdět.“

Yen se nenechala vyvést z míry ani z tempa.

„Nemohla,“ odvětila příkře. „Chtěl jsi nás vidět hned, tak jsem tu a práci si nesu s sebou.“

„Neměla jsi na to času dost? Jsi přece čarodějka.“

„Ani čarodějky neumí dělat zázraky.“

„To teda neumí,“ odfrkl si Radbod.

„Tak hele,“ vystřelila Yen na nohy. „Jestli se ke mně hodláš chovat takhle, tak se vám tu na to všechno taky můžu vys-“

„Yen chce říct,“ skočil jí do řeči Geralt, o nic méně pobavený než ostatní posluchači téhle bizarní rozpravy, „že ošetřování Zinaidy jí zabralo o něco víc času, než předpokládala, a nechtěla nechávat krále déle čekat.“

Yen probodla Radboda ostrým pohledem a vrátila se k ošetřování Marigoldovy rány.

„Tak. Urážky na přivítanou máme za sebou, tedy myslím, že by nebylo od věci přejít k jádru pudla,“ řekl Tichoslav pobaveně a stiskl Radbodovi rameno, aby předešel dalšímu výbuchu vzteku. Se zájmem sledoval, jak Yennefer do krbu odhazuje ušmudlané obvazy a z kufříku vytahuje mast na ošetření ošklivé spáleniny.

„Au!“

Yen leknutím nadskočila. Marigold se zachechtal. „Dělám si srandu.“

Dostal tak silný políček, že se celé osazenstvo pracovny bolestně zašklebilo.

Radbod si povzdechl.

„Tak povídej, Geralte. Do čeho jste se zase namočili?“

„To je od tebe trochu nefér,“ zamračil se Geralt.

„No dobrá, dobrá. Co se teda stalo? Hlavně už povídej. Veselko od rána leží zamknutý ve své komnatě a spí, odmítá s kýmkoliv mluvit. Dokonce ani s Milorádem nebo s jejich otci.“

„Nech ho odpočívat,“ řekl smířlivě Geralt. „Potřebuje si pročistit hlavu po tom všem, co se stalo.“

A začal konečně vyprávět. O situaci na Severu, o tichém leč účinném vměšování Nilfgaardu, o černých přízracích, které se opět zjevily v lesích. O své cestě z Jihozápadního Mědína až do Veselkova zámečku, o pomoci, o kterou jej sám král Veselko požádal. O lidu, který uvěřil zvěstem o čarodějnictví a o smlouvách s ďáblem, o lidu, který vyhnal Veselka ze země, která pod jeho rukou dlouhá léta vzkvétala, rostla a sílila. A v neposlední řadě o Zinaidě, o ženě, která se ani po zasažení černým přízrakem nezměnila na jeden z nich.

Radbod poslouchal, zamyšleně hleděl do země a pokyvoval hlavou. V jeho obličeji se nezračilo nic, co by naznačovalo, zda s Veselkem sympatizuje či ne. Poslouchal tiše a nestranně. Tichoslav stojící po jeho levici si při Geraltově vyprávění dělal poznámky do kůží vázaného notesu a Náclav si nepřítomně pohrával s řemínkem, kterým měl ke stehnu připevněnou dýku.

„A tahle vaše kamarádka s tím má společného co?“ pohodil Radbod hlavou k Yen.

„ _Paní Yennefer_ ,“ zpražil ho pohledem Marigold, „jsem zavolal já. Potřebovali jsme rychlou pomoc a Yen byla jediná čarodějka, které jsme mohli na Severu věřit.“

„A ty ses tam zjevil jak?“ zeptal se Radbod Marigolda. „Přece jsi nešel celou cestu z Mědína sám, to by nenapadlo ani sebevraha.“

Marigolda otázka zarazila.

„Šel. Šel jsem sám,“ odpověděl.

Radbod si pohrdavě odfrkl.

„U všech svatých ty si taky nikdy nedáš pokoj. Tak nezodpovědný. To jste nemohli jít spolu? Jeden by řekl, že aspoň po svatbě dostanete trochu rozumu.“

Zachytil Geraltův prosebný pohled. _Neříkej jim to. Prosím. Neříkej jim, co jsem ti udělal._

„Neměli jsme svatbu. Geralt mě opustil, aby šel Veselkovi pomoct,“ řekl Marigold.

Další tíživé ticho, které protnul jen zvuk trhání obvazu. Yen byla hotová s ošetřováním rány.

„Tak, mládeži, myslím, že se pro dnešek Radbod svou výřečností dostal do dostatečného množství trapných situací,“ prohodil Tichoslav. „Pokud dovolíte, Radbod se na chvíli vzdálí, má nějaké povinnosti na trzích.“

Radbod se ztěžka zvedl. Viditelně byl vyvedený z míry a usilovně přemýšlel. Bez pozdravu se vydal ke dveřím, oči zabodnuté do podlahy.

„Ehm,“ odkašlal si Tichoslav.

„Co?“ zamumlal Radbod. „Jo, jasně,“ s povzdechem se zastavil a ještě jednou se zadíval na své hosty. „Díky. Večer si ještě promluvíme.“

Zmizel ve dveřích.

Geralt si vyměnil pohled s Tichoslavem.

„Přísahám, že vás opravdu rád vidí,“ řekl Tichoslav. Náclav se vedle něj zachechtal.

„Omlouvám se, občas se chová jako hňup. Ale v jádru to tak nemyslí.“

„Neomlouvej se, Náclave, taky do toho kralování padl jak selka do kopky hnoje,“ mávl rukou Geralt.

„Pojďte s námi k obědu,“ navrhl Tichoslav. „Určitě musíte mít hlad.“

„S radostí,“ zazubil se Geralt. Měl hlad už od předešlého večera.

„Tichoslave?“ ozval se Marigold. „Víš, nechci otravovat, ale myslíš, že by bylo možné dostat čistou košili?“ zahleděl se na svou obnaženou paži. „Nerad bych se producíroval po Stříbře jako trhan.“

Náclav ho mávnutím ruky přivolal k sobě a vydali se ven.

„Běžte napřed, s Marigoldem vás doženeme. Najdu mu něco, v čem bude dobře reprezentovat svou pověst marnotratníka a sukničkáře,“ zazubil se a spolu s Marigoldem zmizeli v chodbě.

Tichoslav tedy se zdvořilým úsměvem pokynul zbytku výpravy a podržel jim otevřené dveře.

„Geralte, paní Yennefer.“

„Tak se mi to líbí,“ zalibovala si Yen a vykročila ze dveří.

***

„Tak povídej,“ pobídl ho Náclav. Marigold se s jeho pomocí soukal do jemňounké bílé košile s nabíranými volnými rukávy, které ho neměly šanci tlačit a řezat do nově ošetřené rány. Nádherně voněla.

„Co ti mám povídat?“ povzdechl si. „Však si to umíš domyslet.“

„Ani ne, abych pravdu řekl,“ zamumlal Náclav a snažil se co nejpěknější mašlí zavázat košili Marigoldovi u krku. „Když k nám přiletělo vaše svatební oznámení, byli jsme všichni moc šťastní. Vážně. Doufali jsme, že se brzy ukážete a oslavíte to tu s námi.“

„Já vím, já vím…“ Marigold se k celému incidentu nerad vracel.

„A nechci být netaktní jako náš pan král, ale… No…“

„Jsem starý,“ dořekl za něj Marigold.

„Ano.“

„Nevím, co se stalo,“ pokrčil rameny. „Krátce poté, co Geralt odešel, začal čas ubíhat tak nějak zvláštně. Po pár týdnech mne rozbolely klouby, vlasy mi zešedly, přibylo mi vrásek…“ Smutně se usmál. „Víš, vždycky jsem čekal, že zestárnu. A bylo mi divné, že to pořád nepřicházelo. Ale nečekal jsem, že to najednou přijde tak rychle.“

Náclav ho obešel a pořádně si ho prohlédl. Pohledem se zastavil na Marigoldově pozadí.

„Jestli ti to udělá radost, pořád jseš docela kus.“

„Buď zticha,“ rozesmál se Marigold a plácl ho. Náclav se rozmarně zachechtal a shrnul si dlouhé hnědé vlasy za uši.

„Myslím, že se nemáš čeho bát. A měl by sis popovídat s tou vaší Yennefer,“ řekl nakonec.

„S Yen? Proč?“ podivil se Marigold.

„Jestli je v kouzlení tak dobrá jako v mluvení, ráda ti to vysvětlí.“

„No… Tak dobrá,“ kývl Marigold. „Ale teď mi konečně pověz něco o sobě!“ zazubil se.

„Co bys rád věděl?“

„Kdo ti vytáhl tu osinu ze zadku?“ zašklebil se Marigold. „Dřív ses sotva usmál i když jsem s tebou vtipkoval jak utržený ze řetězu. A podívej se na sebe teď, vždyť celý záříš!“

Náclav se lehce začervenal – další věc, kterou u něj Marigold nikdy předtím neviděl.

„Ale ty lichotníku,“ zachechtal se.

„No nevykrucuj se a povídej!“ popadl ho Marigold zdravou paží kolem ramen a vydali se spolu do jídelny. „Máš se dobře?“

„Přímo výborně, můj drahý příteli,“ uznal Náclav. „Tedy, starostí mám nad hlavu, od té doby, co je Radbod králem, ale…“

„Jste spolu?“ šťouchnul ho Marigold se šibalským úsměvem do žeber. Náclav se potutelně usmál a kývnul. „No! Tak se mi to líbí!“ zatrylkoval Marigold. „A je k tobě hodný? Nebo je pořád tak nabručený a rozmrzelý?“

„Většinu času je nabručený a rozmrzelý. Ale má i světlé chvilky,“ pousmál se Náclav.

„Jo, to chápu.“ Uměl si to moc dobře představit, s Geraltem to bývalo podobné.

„A ty a Geralt?“

Polknul.

Pokrčil rameny.

„Omluvil se ti aspoň?“

Pokrčil rameny.

Zastavili se.

Náclav předstoupil před něj a chytil ho pevně za ramena.

„Marigolde, příteli, zeptám se jen jednou. Mám mu nabančit? Víš, že to svedu.“

Marigold se pousmál a zakroutil hlavou. Cítil, jak ho pálí oči.

„Už dostal ode mě. Ne, vážně,“ ujistil Náclava, když se nadechoval. „Rozbil jsem mu nos. Předevčírem.“

„Ach, Marigolde, barde můj drahý…“ vydechl Náclav.

A než si Marigold uvědomil, co dělá, už byl v Náclavově objetí. Tiskl se k němu a už ho nepálily jen oči, ale i tváře, po kterých stékaly slzy. Cítil, jak ho Náclav konejšivě hladí po zádech a tiskne ho k sobě, cítil na obličeji jeho vlasy, které nádherně voněly uklidňující levandulí.

„Promiň,“ zahuhňal a odtáhl se od něj, když konečně cítil, že se jeho bolavé srdíčko uklidnilo.

„Neomlouvej se, vůbec se neomlouvej,“ konejšil ho Náclav a stíral mu rukávem slzy z tváří. „A dej se dohromady, přece před tím holomkem nechceš vypadat jako uplakaný pískle,“ zazubil se. Marigold se pousmál a zhluboka se nadechl. Jasně. Nechce, aby Geralt věděl, že kvůli němu zase ronil slzy. Žádné takové.

***

V polospánku se převalila na bok. Nasála do nosu příjemnou vůni lesa. Cítila stromy, mech nasáklý deštěm a vlhkou půdu. Nikdy by nevěřila, že takhle může někdo vonět. Ale on tak voněl. Jeho vlasy tak voněly. Vzala mezi prsty pramínek tmavých vlasů, něžně, tak, aby za něj nezatáhla, a přiložila si jej k ústům. Zavřela oči a nadechla se. Viděla se v lese u malé tůňky. Bosýma nohama se procházela po mechových kobercích a sem tam ji nad kotníky polechtalo kapradí. Vzduch byl čerstvý a čistý a jemný vánek si hrál s nově vypučelými lístky stromů i s jejími černočernými vlasy. Cítila se lehká jako pírko, jako za mlada. Jakoby z ní najednou vyprchaly všechny obavy, všechno každodenní trápení. Hlavu měla prázdnou, čistou, lehounkou. Usmívala se a užívala si první paprsky slunce, které dopadaly na její tvář a lechtaly ji na nose. Horké, nespoutané slunce, které se za několik okamžiků mělo naplno opřít do nových jarních lístků dubů a buků kolem.

„Jestli po tom tak moc toužíte,“ ozval se rozespalý hlas, „rád se s vámi podělím o východ slunce mezi stromy.“ Tichoslav se zavrtěl a poslepu nahmatal její ruku. Něžně ji políbil a přiložil si ji na tvář. „I tu tůňku bych možná byl schopný obstarat.“ Usmál se. Ten jemný úsměv, u kterého se koutky jeho úst sotva zvedly. Ten podivný úsměv, který ji naplňoval klidem, který dokázala cítit jenom tam, v lese, u malé tůňky. Palcem přejela po jeho lícní kosti. Po té dokonalé tváři, po jemné olivové pleti, která se třpytila v prvních paprscích vycházejícího slunce, které dovnitř proudily otevřeným oknem. Ta nádherně klidná a tišivá tvář, o které si nemyslela, že by se jí kdy mohla líbit, a přitom jí teď připadala naprosto dokonalá. Už třetí ráno se vedle ní probouzela a stále se jí nemohla nabažit, jako když ji takhle zblízka viděla poprvé. Překulila se na druhý bok a natiskla se k němu zády. Cítila jeho ruku, jak ji objímá kolem pasu a tiskne ji k sobě, jak se jeho ústa tisknou na její holé rameno a jak svůj obličej boří do její hřívy hustých černých loken. Zavřela oči a propletla své prsty s jeho. Jejich ruce spočinuly na jejím boku, na jemňoučké látce její noční košilky. Užívali si horký vánek a sluníčko, zpěv ptáků a občasné kokrhání kohouta.

„Tak co?“ zasmál se jí těsně u ucha. „Cítíte se na procházku před snídaní?“

Chvíli přemýšlela. Ba ne, kdepak. Dneska se chtěla válet.

„Nechme to na zítra,“ zamručela ospale. To, že se jí dneska nechtělo, neznamenalo, že by si takový zážitek chtěla nechat ujít.

„Jak si přejete,“ odvětil a pohladil ji po vlasech. „Ale tak jako tak bychom měli vstávat.“

„Ještě chvilku,“ zívla.

„Myslím to vážně,“ zasmál se.

„Ještě chviličku,“ zakňučela a otočila se k němu čelem. „Ještě nemám dost.“

„Čeho?“

„Tebe.“

Našpulila rtíky a políbila ho na nos. Usmáli se na sebe jako dvě děti, které si právě daly první pusu za stodolou, kde na ně nemohla přiběhnout ani jedna máma. Pak ucítila jeho ruce ovíjející se kolem jejích boků, jemně se dotkla bosou nohou jeho. Na rozdíl od ní měl nohy za všech okolností chladné. Položila ruce na jeho tváře a znovu palci přejela po jeho lícních kostech. Viděla, jak očima těká po jejím obličeji, jak sleduje každý centimetr její kůže, a jak se jí nemůže nabažit. Políbil ji. Jemně, něžně a lehce jako letní vánek. Cítila, jak se začíná červenat. Nevěděla proč, ale pod jeho dotekem se roztékala jako vosk svíčky, která každý večer plápolala na nočním stolku vedle jeho… jejich postele.

Zaklepání na dveře.

Jeho oči jí říkaly _já jsem ti to říkal_. Ovšem mnohem méně jízlivě, než když jí ten stejný pohled věnovával Geralt. Tichoslavovy oči byly pobavené a vstřícné. Nezračilo se v nich nic ze zaklínačova neustálého hladu a ustavičné obezřetnosti. Ne, Tichoslav na ni hleděl vyrovnaně a, snad již mohla říct, že s láskou.

„Tichoslave, jsi vzhůru?“

Radbodův tlumený hlas se ozval s dalším zaklepáním.

„Jsem, ale…“

Radbod rázně vešel dovnitř.

„… Nevstupuj.“

Tichoslav přes Yennefer přehodil přikrývku, aby neležela před Radbodem úplně obnažená. Yen si povzdechla a s otráveným výrazem ve tváři se převalila se na záda. Nejen, že jí někdo narušil perfektní ráno – musel to být zrovna Radbod. Ten, již pečlivě ustrojený a nachystaný k vykonávání státnických povinností, nebo co to vlastně celé dny dělal, zrudnul a rychle se ve dveřích otočil zády.

„Omlouvám se,“ zabručel.

„To nic,“ odvětil Tichoslav. Vyrovnaný jako vždy. Bez jediné známky zášti, jen mírně pobavený a s tím jeho úsměvem na tváři. S tím _pitomým_ úsměvem. Sakra. Yen se od něj musela odvrátit, aby se zase nezačala usmívat jako malá holka. „Co potřebuješ?“

„Jen jsem doufal, že bychom dnes mohli začít trochu dřív, vyřešit ty daně, a tak vůbec. Po obědě má přijít Dobročka, tak jsem si říkal, že bychom si potom mohli dát na zbytek dne volno. Náclav chce jet na lov, kdyby ses chtěl přidat…“

„Zvážím to,“ kývl Náclav. „A hned budu v pracovně, dej mi pár minut.“

„Jistě, já…“ Radbod se neodvážil znovu otočit. „Omlouvám se,“ zamrmlal znovu a urychleně se vytratil.

Tichoslav se posadil a s hlasitým zívnutím se protáhl. V ranním slunci se tak třpytily i jeho vyrýsované svaly a Yen si musela zakrýt obličej, aby se nezačala chichotat.

„Co se směješ?“ vzal ji za ruku a pomohl jí se posadit. Ještě jednou ji k sobě přitiskl a políbil ji, než se konečně vyhrabal z postele a začal se převlékat z dlouhých lněných kalhot, ve kterých spal. Yen stále ještě nechápala, jak to, že mu v nich v noci nebylo úmorné horko.

„Vážně s nimi chceš jet na lov?“ zívla a také ona začala hledat, kam před spaním odkopla druhou punčochu, a kde jsou její šaty.

„Jistě, že ne,“ zasmál se Tichoslav soukající se do krémové vyšívané košile. „Jestli chce Náclav na lov, s největší pravděpodobností to znamená, že si s Radbodem chce užít aspoň chvilku v soukromí. Radbod je jen trochu…“

„Tupý.“

„Tak bych to neřekl,“ pousmál se.

„Natvrdlý? Nevšímavý? Vnímavý asi jako pulec?“

„Přihořívá,“ zachechtal se a nasoukal se do tmavohnědých kalhot. Ach, jak božsky mu padly. Yen rychle potřásla hlavou a přestala na něj zírat. Místo toho k sobě kouzlem přivolala druhou ztracenou punčochu a obě boty. Začala se pomalu strojit. Dlouhé černé šaty jí nakonec na zádech zapnul sám Tichoslav. Ještě před tím jí však vtiskl poslední polibek na holé rameno.

„Uvidíme se odpoledne,“ pohladil ji po tváři. „Hned jak budete mít v práci hotovo, přijďte sem.“

Yennefeřin obličej se zkřivil záští.

„Pořád nemůžu uvěřit, že mi Radbod nakázal pomáhat na ošetřovně. Jako kdybych byla nějaká plebejská léčitelka.“

Tichoslav na ni upíral pohled stejně tak, jako když spolu leželi v měkkých peřinách. „Myslí to dobře,“ řekl. „A ještě líp vám zaplatí.“

„Nemám na to ani správné vzdělání,“ odfrkla si. „To je ten problém s králi, vždycky si myslí, že všemu rozumí nejlíp.“ Vymanila se z Tichoslavova objetí a začala pochodovat sem a tam po ložnici. V hrudi jí bublal vztek, který se snažil prodrat ze všech sil na povrch. „Může mi platit, jak chce, to ale neznamená, že já budu zpívat, jak píská. Ani mě formálně nenajal, holomek jeden. Jen si tak přijde a řekne ‚teď tady budeš pracovat‘. A jak já k tomu přijdu? A jak to, že Geralt s Marigoldem nic dělat nemusí a můžou si tu žít jako princátka? No? Je mi to jasné. Radbod nemá rád ženské. Nevím, co proti nám má, když mu ženské pomáhají udržovat v chodu celé království, vlastně by to tu bez nich celé spadlo, ha! Teď jsem na to kápla, že ano! No počkej, já mu ukážu. Hezky za ním půjdu a hned mu to…“

„Paní Yennefer.“

Jeho hlas byl stále přívětivý a sametově jemný, ale i přes to z něj najednou čišela ryzí autorita. Usmíval se na ni úplně stejně jako předtím, a přes to úplně jinak.

„Dovoluji si vás upozornit, paní Yennefer, že za svou dobu posluhy zde ve Stříbře jsem strávil nespočet let dohledem nad skupinkou pubertálních elfů. Posledních pět let mám na starosti krále, který se svou výbušností rovná čtyřletému lidskému dítěti. Nehledě na to, že za posledních pár let se mi podařilo několikrát odvrátit válku a vězte, že nebudu váhat stejné postupy použít i proti vám, pokud bude třeba vás uklidnit.“

Yen měla srdce až v kalhotách. K tomu cítila, jak se jí z jeho upřeného pohledu podlamují kolena. Do tváří se jí nahrnula krev, celá zrudla.

Vzal ji za ruku a něžně jí ji políbil.

„U všech čertů, tohle mi nedělej,“ špitla.

„Jste rozkošná,“ zasmál se a její ruku pustil.

„Tak se uvidíme odpoledne. A snažte se, prosím, nedostat do žádných potíží.“

„Říkám, že se ta holka do té truhly zamkla sama!“

„Jistě,“ zachechtal se Tichoslav a s posledním zamáváním zmizel v chodbě.

Sakra, to je ale kus chlapa, pomyslela si Yennefer. Snad se mi dneska večer konečně povede mu ty zpropadené kalhoty na noc sundat.


End file.
